


Warm Gray

by FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw
Summary: “Adam,” Justin stood back with his arms crossed looking down the line of swatches that his fiancé had put up, “gray is boring and we have to live here, for like ten years at least. And you know once we get everything moved in painting it all again is going to be a bitch.”





	Warm Gray

“Bro, I’m telling you, warm gray is where it’s at. It’s timeless, neutral but not boring—Justin, warm gray.” Adam was taping swatches of color across the far wall of their new living room. The house was still empty so they didn’t have furniture to worry about, not that they really had furniture to worry about at all until Justin finally landed a job with a paycheck fit for an honest to god, board certified doctor. 

“Adam,” Justin stood back with his arms crossed looking down the line of swatches that his fiancé had put up, “gray is boring and we have to live here, for like ten years at least. And you know once we get everything moved in painting it all again is going to be a bitch.”

“First of all, it’s warm gray, second of all, I don’t know why you think we’re going to make a statement with the color of the wall. That’s what furniture and art and shit is for. Once we slap some of Lardo’s shit and a thousand pictures of our kids up there the gray will be fine.” He plucked off one particular shade of gray and handed it to Justin. “I like this one.” 

Justin took the card and turned it over in his hands as he looked at the blank white walls, still smelling strongly of paint primer. “I don’t know if you can base your interior decorating choices on how many pictures of our kids we’re going to have. For starters, we don’t have kids.” 

Adam rolled his eyes, his clothes were still flecked with white paint, “I’m just thinking about the future, man. Painting is hard.”

Justin nodded thoughtfully. “Okay. What do I get if you paint the living room gray?” 

“Warm gray.”

“Dude.”

“Okay, ah. First born. I’ll let you name our first born. First, middle, last. The whole thing.” 

“That’s definitely tempting but you’re gonna need to sweeten the pot if I have to put up with a gray living room.” 

Adam thought for a moment before a spark of realization flashed in his eyes. “Justin. No. Why? We already talked about this—“

“Those are my terms, take it or paint the room salmon or peach. Your choice.” 

Adam groaned and splayed out dramatically on the bare hardwood floor. “Fine,” he mumbled

“What was that?”

“I said,” Adam sat up and grabbed Just in around the waist, kicking his legs out from beneath him and pulling him to the floor on top of him. “Fine.”  
“Fine what?”

“We can get married in goddamn Canada. Are you happy now?”

Justin pressed a kiss to his lips before rolling off to the side. “My mom is gonna lose her shit.”


End file.
